Rise Of The Fox Clan
by nightmarerei
Summary: Life goes on as usual in the village hidden in the leaves for Sakura Haruno as she goes about her day, but she notices that her teammate Naruto is acting a bit strange. If that weren't odd enough her best friend Ino has been acting strange too, she decides to follow them to see what they're up to. full summary inside NaruSakuInoHinaTema.


**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**SUMMARY**

**Life goes on as usual in the village hidden in the leaves for Sakura Haruno as she goes about her day, but she notices that her teammate Naruto is acting a bit strange. If that weren't odd enough her best friend Ino has been acting strange too, one day she decided to question them individually about their behavior when she spotted Ino sneaking off somewhere and she decided to follow her. What she discovered left her shocked, in front of her was Naruto and Ino making out in an alley hidden from view. But then they ran off, Sakura followed them as they headed ouside the village walls, they headed deeper into the forest until they stopped in a secluded area. what happened next left Sakura horrified, Naruto and Ino transformed into humanoid foxes and as they walked forward into what looked like a clearing they dissappeared. Sakura immediately ran back to the village to inform the Hokage and soon returned with Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, and Choji who are a little sceptical about what Sakura just told them back at the Hokage's office, but when they arrived at the spot where Sakura saw Ino and Naruto dissappear they reappeared however they weren't alone.**

**Rise Of The Fox Clan.**

Sakura Haruno is restocking on herbs she usses for her special medicine that heals wounds at a quicker rate than normal when she spotted her teammate Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called out.

Naruto looks in the direction where he heard his name being called and sees Sakura "Oh hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto calls back.

Sakura walks towards Naruto until she's standing in front of him " What brings you out here?" she asked him as she looked at his shopping bag.

Naruto notices her gaze and attempts to hide the bag behind him. "I-It's nothing." Naruto says blushing.

Now even more curious Sakura attempts to take a peek inside but Naruto backs away " Y-You can't look at it Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded with her.

"And why not?" Sakura demanded, Naruto always gave in when she gave him a glare but much to her shock he still refused to show her what was in the bag.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I can't show you what it is now but maybe later." Naruto tells her and he turns on his heels and runs away leaving Sakura confused at his actions.

"That was weird, but then again this is Naruto we're talking about." Sakura says to herself with a shrug.

She resumes gathering the rest of the herbs she needs and heads home, along the way she say the Yamanaka flower shop and since it's been a while since she's talked to Ino she decided to pay her a visit. she opened the door causing the bells hanging on the door to ring and startling Ino. Sakura blinked, was she imagining things or did Ino's eyes briefly changed into slits before quickly returning to normal.

"Oh it's just you forehead, what brings you here?"Ino asked her in a bored tone.

" I just came to check out what your store had today, It's not like a came to see a piggy like you." Sakura responded, she could tell that Ino was annoyed at being called piggy.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for billboard brow?" Ino asked her mockingly.

"It's okay I can manage on my own, I know how **busy** you are at the moment." Sakura tells her with a sly grin.

Ino rises from her seat and walks around the counter to stand in front of Sakura " You think you're pretty funny don't you?" Ino says getting in Sakura's face.

"Well I do have a sense of Humor do you?" Sakura response staring Ino in the eye.

They both glare at each other before bursting into laugter, they would always insult each other like this getting under the others skin before laughing it off as harmeless fun.

"Ah I miss doing this." Sakura confesses.

"Yeah, we don't see each other enough." Ino informs her.

"yeah why is that though?, lately you seem in a real hurry to go somewhere right after your shift." Sakura says eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Ino shifts nervously under Sakura's gaze " T-that's because I'm busy."

Sakura's raises her right eyebrow " Busy with what exactly?"she questions.

"You know with missions and I do have a social life you know." Ino responded defensively.

Sakura wasn't buying it, she could tell Ino was Hidding something " Alright I get it no need to be defensive Ino." Sakura tries to calm her friend down.

"Yeah, yeah but seriously what brings you by?" Ino asked Sakura , trying to change to conversation.

"Like I said I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out after your shift is done?" Sakura answers her honestly.

"Oh, um I actually already have plans, sorry Sakura." Ino says apologetically.

"No that's okay, it is kind of short notice after all." Sakura replied sadly.

Ino looked at her best friend's dissapointed expression, she wanted to hang out with Sakura but she had something very important to do and it can't be rescheduled. "Maybe next time we can hang out I'm sure I can get Naruto to cover for me and it's not like he'll be alone-"

"Wait Naruto? what's he going to cover for you?" Sakura asked her.

Suddenly realizing her mistake Ino tries frantically to not let Sakura get the wrong idea." I-It's a side job I'm trying out in between missions and the flower shop."

" And what's that got to do with Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

" well.. you see Naruto is also working there to." Ino tells her nervously.

"Really?" Sakura asks unconvinced.

"Y-Yeah, I was a little nervous being the only one there so I kinda dragged him into joining with me." Ino says confidently.

Sakura eyes her suspiciously "That does sound like something you would do and I can see Naruto going along with it." Sakura nods her head in agreement causing Ino to sigh in relief.

"Maybe what was in that bag has something to do with your job."Sakura tells her.

That caugt Ino's attention "Bag,? what bag?"

"I was restocking on herbs when I ran into Naruto, he had a bag with him and I was curious about it so when I asked him about it he started acting very secretive about it." Sakura explained to her.

"Well you know Naruto, he's full of surprises so whatever he's got in the bag must be something big." Ino commented.

"Yeah, and somehow I don't think that's a good thing." Sakura says nervously.

They giggle at the thought of what monumental surprise Naruto has in store, Sakura glances at a clock hanging above the counter and realizes that it's getting late. "I guess I'd better be going now, goodluck with your other job Ino." She waves goodbye to Ino as she exits the shop and begins heading home.

As soon as Sakura was out of site Ino let out a tired sigh. " That was close, I almost gave away our secret." she looks towards the direction Sakura went with a sad expression. " Sorry Sakura, I wish I could tell you but..." Ino trails off as she wraps her arms around herself the sun hitting and casting a shadow behind her, but the shadow's silhouette doesn't match her.

Later on that evening Sakura is laying on top of her bed , having finished preparing the herbs she bought into new medicine she decided to relax while waiting for dinner however her thoughts were on her two friends. ordinarily she wouldn't pay it much mind but their behaviour has stranger than usual.

"Just what was up with those two today, they were acting stranger than usual even for them!" Sakura thought out loud. she quickly sat up on her bed and ruffles her hair in frustration " And what's inside that bag?!, It's driving me crazy!"she falls back down on her bed and lets out a frustrated sigh. she stares up at her ceiling " Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of Nothing, I haven't hung out with Ino for a while and Naruto and I seem to be busy with our training to really hang out, come to think of it I don't remember Ino's breasts being that big before." She thinks back to about 7 months ago when she and Ino were training, Ino had a great body C cup breasts, slender waist, nice shapely legs and fair skin. Sakura was always jealous of Ino's body and add the fact that she's stylish doesn't help either. but now Ino's body seems to have gone through a growth spurt her breasts are now as big as lady Tsunade's if not bigger as they strained against the apron she was wearing,her hips are wider making her waist appear slimer and Ino's actually taller than her now making her look like a drop dead bombshell.

" How did her body get like that, and in 7 months no less!" Sakura groans.

"Sakura, dinners ready !" Sakura's mother Mebuki yells from the dinning room.

"Alright, I'll be right there!" Sakura yells back, she jumps off her bed and heads downstairs tomorrow she'll ask Ino more about her other job.

The village streets are mostly empty, the few people that are out are making their way home or to local bars. But something else is making its way through the village, it slealthfully maneuvers through street corners, jumping on the tree tops and across the rooftops towards the village wall. As it gets closer to the wall it spots a lookout at the top of the wall, thinking that it may have to wait for an opening it's surprised when the guard suddenly stiffens and begins walking away making an opening for it to pass. Not letting the opportunity go to waste it makes a mad dash towards the wall gathering chakra to it's feet it climbs up the wall and over on to the other side running into the deep forest. It stops at a clearing where it sees a large blonde vixen sitting at the center in a patch of wildflowers, the moon made her fur shine and her eyes glow, but unlike other vixens this one was special. she heard noise from her left and turned to look at another blonde fox emerging from the shadows and into the light however it suddenly stood upright revealing his muscular body, his toned ches six pack abs strong muscular arms and legs would make any women drool at the site of them. A smile spread across the vixen's lips as she too stood up and revealing her voluptuous body, her large breasts that are far bigger than the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, nice firm legs, slim waistline, wide hips that every women dreams they had and men obsess and drool over.

They walk towards each other in a calm pace taking in every inch of each others bodies before stopping mere inches from each other. they're both taller than any regular man and women the male stands at least 8 feet 5 inches, and the female stands 7 feet 4 inches. They stare into each others slitted eyes the male having blue slits while the female has light blue male fox wraps his arms around the vixen's waist and brings her into his toned chest, the vixen smiles seductively as she brings her arms up and wraps them around his strong muscular neck. Tha male looks down at her large breasts that are pressed against his chest and smiles before leaning his head down and capturing the vixen's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance as their kissing intensifies, they soon part leaving a trail of saliva between them, they rest their foreheads against the other and take a deep breath inhaling each others scent.

" I missed you." The female fox spoke.

"I missed you too, I wanted to hold you in my arms so badly." The male told her.

" Me too I wanted to feel your comforting presence but most of all I wanted to feel their presence too, I was anxious all day because I couldn't feel them near me." The vixen shifts nervously.

"Then lets go, I wanted to see them together with you." The male fox told her as they made their way deeper into the forest. They stop in front of the side of a tall hill that they couldn't see the top due to the thick tree branches, they walked to wards the wall on all fours but instead of walking up the hill they walked through the rock wall into a hidden cave. They ventured deep into the pitch black cave but with their special eyes they are able to see inside as clear as day. They came across two tunnels and with out stopping they chose the left tunnel which lead them into a den where two other foxes one sandy blonde the other dark blue are resting on their sides, in between them there was seven kits that are about 2 weeks old. The three that are near the blonde vixen consists of a female kit with red fur and two male siblings one with the same fur color as his mother and the other similar to the blonde male fox that just arrived are suckling on their mother's massive breasts. The two kits that are next to the dark blue vixen are both males with the same fur color as their mother and are also suckling on her enormous breasts that are the biggest out of the three. The last two are a male and female with the same blonde fur color as the vixen that just arrived and having sensed their parents they began to slowly crawl towards them. The vixen's eyes watered at the site of them and quckly moved to pick them up, sensing the movement the two sleeping vixens eyes shot open and look to the direction of the movement, but they quickly relax at seeing who it was.

"welcome back You two." The sandy blonde vixen greeted them.

"These two missed you." The Dark blue vixen told them, gesturing to the two kits snuggling into their mother's bossom.

" Well Mommy missed her precious babies too." The blonde vixen said happily as she nuzzled her young.

The other vixens shifted a bit to make room for them, The vixen layed down forming a close circle with their kits in the middle still suckling on their mothers breasts, The blonde vixen made herself comfortably as her kits latched on to one of her nipples and started suckling. She sighs contently and lays her head down, she sees her mate nuzzling the other vixens and his kits then he came to her and did the same.

"Goodnight Ino-chan." The bonde fox said warmly.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Ino replied lovingly as they kissed brielfy before he laid next to her and they all asleep.

Two of the foxes are revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka, for unknown reasons they have become foxes and have even reproduced. The other two foxes are a mystery, but judging by the fact that their kits are as old as Ino's signifies that they all met at roughly the same time. for now they sleep contently in each others company, waiting for the next day to arrive.

The following morning the den was illuminated by the sunlight coming through small holes in the ceiling causing the occupants to stir. Ino is the first to awaken, she opens her eyes only to see a pair of eyes that are similar to hers staring back at her.

"Well good morning sweetie." Ino greets her son happily, he smiles brightly at hearing her voice and rubs her face with his." Well you certaintly are affectionate today aren't you?".

"I think he really missed you Ino-chan."Naruto replies next to her as he watches his son nuzzling Ino, he spots his daughter helping herself to her morning meal while her brother greets their mother.

"I think he might be a Mamma's boy." The sandy blonde vixen commented.

"I would look at your own son before you start judging mine." Ino replied.

The sandy blonde vixen looks to her kits , her daughter is suckling on her left breast and one of her sons is suckling on her right, she feels something climbing on her back and turns to see her son staring at her with the same teal slitted eyes as hers. The sandy blonde vixen couldn't help but smile, Soon he started slipping off her back but before he could fall off, his mother grabs him by the extra skin on his neck with her mouth. He starts smiling and laughing as his mother puts him down in front of her and licks his cheek before nuzzling him.

"He just wants to be affectionate with me, is that wrong?" She asks Ino as she begins tickling her son, making him erupt in a fit of giggles.

"He's Definetly going to be a _Mamma's boy." _Ino tells her as she focuses her attention on her son again who's on his back and waving his arms and legs happily at her. Ino nuzzles his plantinum blonde fur covered belly and inhales his eyes fill with tears as it pains her to leave her kits with a shadow clone of herself while she tends to her duties in the leaf village and not arouse suspicion on her secret life. Even her ability to sense whenever her kits want her isn't helping much, in fact it only makes her more anxious that her kits need her and she can't do anything for them. However due to becoming a fox her abilities have been greatly enhanced, she's able to communicate with her kits telepathically and comfort them from an even greater distance that would normally reguire assistance from special equipment.

They all also have a telepathic link to each other so they can Communicate and are able to see what the other other ability they all have now is the ability to teleport, like the 4th Hokage they mark an area like their den for example and they're able to appear to the marked location in an instant. Naruto looks at his family with pure happiness, all his life he's been alone and now thanks to his vixens he has the family and love he's longed for.

"Is everything alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto Turns in the direction of the voice and sees the dark blue vixen sitting up with her legs underneath her in a proper sitting position, she's holding her twins as the're suckling on her enormous breasts. " yeah, I'm just a really happy and gratefull to all of you."

"Grateful?" The dark blue vixen asked confused now gaining everyone else's attention.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously at having everyone's attention on him " I'm grateful to you all for giving me what I alwaysed dreamed of." he told them with teary eyes.

The vixens looked at him with loving eyes, they knew what Naruto's life was like and two them of were ashamed that they didn't do anything to help him. Ino and the sandy blonde vixen picked up their kits and they along with the dark blue vixen moved closer to Naruto. They snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around them. "Hey cheer up Naruto-kun, You have three incredibly hot vixens all to yourself so if you're really grateful then show us, don't just tells us." Ino tells him sedctively as she licks her lips.

They all feel their kits moving and they look down to see them reaching for their father with concern in their eyes.

"See? you even have your children worried baka." Ino scolds him.

Naruto extends his hand out and each kit grabs his fingers. " You don't want to see your old man sad huh?" he asked them with a smile and they respond with a smile of their own, but then Naruto's ears suddenly perk up.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" The dark blue vixen worriedly.

"I'm getting a message from my clone that Sakura-chan is at my apartment." Naruto told them.

"Forehead? what does she want?" Ino asked.

"Are you going to use this opportunity to finaly mark her?" The sandy blonde vixen asked teasingly.

"I'm not sure, but I'd better go in person to make sure she doesn't suspect anything." Naruto told them as he started getting up, but his kits started fussing over their father leaving." Hey now don't worry I'll be back but in the meantime Daddy got you something." he assured them as he reached for a bag that was on top of a rock, he reaches inside and pulls out seven stuffed animals of foxes of various colors. The kits looked at them with eyes filled with wonder and joy and stretched their arms out eagerly. Naruto smiles as he hands them the stuffed toys, they immediately tried to wrap their arms around them but the stuffed toys were too big for them but they snuggled into them happily.

The vixens where overjoyed at Naruto's gift to their children as they set them down where they can play properly with their gifts. "So that's what you had in that bag Sakura mentioned." Ino said smirking.

"Yeah I wanted it to be a surprise." Naruto laughed lightly as he kissed each of his kits then gave each of his vixens a brief kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he then made his way out.

"Be careful." the vixens said to him in unison.

Naruto looks and and smiles at his family before he leaves.

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY I HAD IN MIND, PLEASE LEAVE POSITIVE REVIEWS.**


End file.
